


Eye for an Eye

by GrandMagister



Category: CaRtOoNz - Fandom, Daithi de Nogla - Fandom, H2ODelirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, I am Wildcat - Fandom, Lui Calibre - Fandom, Mini Ladd, Moo Snuckel, SilentDroidd, VanossGaming, basicallyidowrk - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, I just wanted to kill some people tbh, M/M, Nobody is Safe, Suicide, au thing, car crashes, heavy material, hella dark in later chapters, i guess, idk - Freeform, if this counts, lots of death, seriously, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMagister/pseuds/GrandMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of inspired by Freddy Kreuger?<br/>Delirious dies and comes back, convinced that his friends are the ones that killed him. And is bent on "returning" the favor.</p><p>tbh I just wanted to kill some people for no reason.<br/>.-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye for an Eye

Evan stared at his computer screen with a dull expression on his face. He didn't have anything to do all day so it had passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. He was so bored he was practically drooling over his keyboard. What was worse was all his friends hadn't been online all day, which was odd. Some had even been gone for almost a week with not so much as a text or a tweet or anything. With a shrug, he just assumed they were busy with other things in their lives. 

The only person that'd been online at all that day had been Tyler. But it was only for a moment. He and his girlfriend were still moving shit into their new apartment and getting settled in so he'd only gotten online to check a few messages in a brief moment of downtime. It wasn't long before he had to leave and Evan was alone once more.

So there he was, lonely, bored out of his fucking mind, and a half-soaked drooly keyboard in front of him. He hadn't even bothered to change this morning so Evan was still wearing the same pajama pants and ever-so-popular VanossGaming black shirt he'd fallen asleep in last night. He knew he still had work to do on his next few videos he was working on. But, shit, they were so tedious and exhausting. He just wanted to play some GTA or Gmod with the guys, do _something_ that involved a video game preferably. But, with nobody online and no interest to play a single player game, Evan opted to do what he did every time he got hit with the lazy train..

Grabbing some food from the kitchen and plopping down on his couch, Evan was soon staring at the red and black logo of Netflix. He flipped through the genres, deciding on what to watch. He had been in the mood for something scary but all the movies looked so .. boring. He ended up starting a movie called Grave Encounters. He didn't read the synopsis at all, only playing it because the preview images looked interesting. He didn't really pay attention to the first part, more focused on shoving popcorn and a sandwich into his face than the movie itself. He wasn't really impressed with the few parts he did hear though. Something about an 'abandoned and supposedly haunted asylum', blah blah blah. A very cliche beginning. He grinned to himself as the asylum made him think of Delirious. _He'd fit right in with the lunatics. No doubt._

As though his thoughts had summoned the hockey mask wearing American, Evan heard that oh-so-familiar laughter coming from behind him. Startled, Evan quickly jumped off his couch sending the remains of the sandwich and popcorn bowl to the floor. "Delirious? What the hell, how'd you get into my house?" Or better yet, how the hell did he even get from North Carolina to Canada? Or know where he lived for that matter?

"Your door was unlocked." Delirious said a little too confidently as he stepped forward. He was a spitting image of his GTA character, except he didn't wear that ridiculous hockey mask. However, Delirious _did_ wear clown makeup in real life, apparently... His blue hoodie and black jeans were stained with god-knows-what and dirty as if neither had been washed in a week... or a month... or longer.. In all honesty, he smelled like death. And looked like it, too. The only clean thing about him seemed to be his hair.

"No it wasn't." Evan was positive he had locked it earlier in the day.

"Oh. Then maybe it was a window. I get them confused sometimes, y'know." Delirious shrugged, laughing more to himself.

"That's really fucking creepy, man."

"Ehh, probably. But it's fun."

"What the hell are you even doing here? Hell, how the fuck did you even find where I live?"

"Oh... Y'know... Bribery is a hell of a drug." Delirious threw his arm over Evan's shoulder. The way he had said it had made Evan's skin crawl.

Evan felt very concerned and slightly frightened on who Delirious had 'bribed' for that information. He wasn't really the kind to post his personal information like that on the internet. So who could've told him ?

"Don't look so serious. Relax, man." a mischievous smile played on the edges of Delirious's mouth.

"How can I relax when you just fucking _broke into my house?_ "

The smile grew wider, sending a chill up Evan's spine. Delirious grabbed Evan's hand and lead him to the couch and pushed him down into the soft cushions. Evan tried to stand but Delirious sat in his lap, facing him. He ran his hands up the sides of Evan's body slowly, sending shivers throughout him. They came to rest on the sides of his head as Delirious ran his hands through his silky black hair. "W-what are you doing?" Evan felt himself tremble slightly under Delirious's touch and he knew his face must'v been beet red by the smile Delirious had on his face. 

"Y'know, you're cute when your confused and helpless. Shame it's not gonna last."

"What do you mean?"

Delirious leaned his head in dangerously close to Evan's, as if he were leaning in for a kiss. Instead of kissing him, Delirious had leaned in to whisper in Evan's ear. He was so close, Evan could feel every breath the man took against his ear. Being this close to Delirious, practically face deep into the side of his hoodie, Evan was getting a very clear sniff of whatever filth he had rolled in and a very distinct stench of alcohol. His stomach flipped and it was a wonder he didn't gag. Was he _drunk?_

"This is how this is gonna go down." Delirious started. Evan felt something sharp run gently across his chest. Looking down, he saw Delirious had pulled a knife on him! With a panic, Evan tried to squirm away but the man's weight on top of him pinned him to the couch.

"I'm not here to do what you think I'm gonna do.. On the contrary, it's gonna be a lot worse. All I wanna do..." Delirious brought the blade up to Evan's neck, the tip resting firmly but not enough to break skin, yet, on his jugular. "Is shank that pretty face of yours."

"Wh-why?"

"Because." Delirious sneered. "You killed me." the words dripped with venom as they were spoken.

As Delirious said the words, memories had rushed into Evan's mind, hitting him like a truck and he gasped.  
The whole group meeting up after some convention or another and going to a bar.  
Everybody getting so shitfaced on their choice of alcohol or liquor.  
Driving home with Delirious, Luke, and Nogla.  
There was a car crash.  
They'd all been injured but Delirious and Luke had gotten the worst of it. They'd both died on impact.  
Nogla and himself had been rushed to the hospital where they spent nearly two months in intensive care. It was longer still as they recovered from broken bones, punctured organs, and their other injuries.  
After that incident, none of them had even looked at any kind of alcohol.

One thought stuck in his mind like a tick.  
He killed Delirious.  
He. Killed. Delirious.  
_He killed Delirious_.

"It was an accident! It wasn't my fault!" Evan shouted. He felt like he couldn't breathe and his vision became blurry from tears that were gathering. 

"LIAR!" Delirious roared as he grabbed the knife with both hands and brought it down, hard, into Evan's chest.

 

With a scream, Evan shut his eyes, waiting for the moment he'd feel the sharp coolness of the blade enter his skin. But it never did. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself in his bedroom, covered in sweat and on the verge of tears. His blanket had been tossed fully off his bed, and onto the floor, in his sleep. He looked around bewildered as he tried to calm down. It was a dream. Just a dream.. Just a dream. He put his hand over his heart and took deep breaths.

Shit... That was a fucked up dream.

But, that's all it was. A dream.. right?

Evan convinced himself it had been just that and stumbled into his kitchen, needing something refreshing. As he passed through his living room, he noticed there was popcorn littering the carpet. "Shit, maybe that part was real at least." he said aloud, remembering he had been watching some movie last night. Maybe that had been the cause? He didn't think to much on it and grabbed a broom. As he swept up the mess from the previous night, he noticed something on his couch. A small, but still noticeable, splotch of red stained the armrest. For a moment, Evan could have sworn he'd heard Delirious's laugh again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evan had finally gotten a hold of one of his friends via text. Lui had been the first, and only, person to reply. he'd sent a text to each of them hours ago and Lui was the one who had replied so far.

_" Hey, Vanoss, what's up? "_

_" Nothing good. I had this really fucked up dream and I can't quit thinking about it. I really want to talk to someone about it. Can you get on Skype? "_

_" Busy atm sorry. What was the dream? "_

_" It started off normally so I didn't know it was a dream at first. But then.."_

_"Then ...?"_

_" I was watching a movie and Delirious shows up. "_

_" Delirious? Didn't you know it was a dream at that point? He's been dead for months, Vanoss."_

_" No, it's like I forgot about the crash. "_

_" So what was odd about it? Other than Deli. "_

_" He stabbed me. Or, tried to... I woke up right before. "_

_" Oh. "_

_" Lui? "_

_" I'm here, sorry had to afk for a sec. Is that it? "_

_" Not really.. I went into the living room where this happened when I woke up. "_

_" And? "_

_" The mess I had made in the dream was there.. And I think there was blood on my couch."_

_" Are you sure you just didn't just have your period? "_

_" Lui this is serious. "_

_" Sorry. Hey I gotta go... Something's happening.. I need to go. But... just.. be careful. Whatever happens, take care of yourself. "_

_" Why? What's happening? Lui! "_

_" Lui! "_

_" Lui! Dammit, text me back! "_

Evan grumbled in frustration as he put down his phone. It was clear Lui wasn't going to respond. It was gnawing at him why Lui had a sudden change in behavior at the end of their conversation. He couldn't really do anything about it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> edit;; Renamed it from Nightmare on Delirious Street because I think this one fits better.
> 
> also  
> yeah  
> I'll be continuing this  
> so expect that I guess


End file.
